He Who is of Saiyan Blood Trunks's Resolve
の をひく トランクスの |Rōmaji title = Saiya-jin no Chi o Hikumono　Torankusu no Ketsui |Literal title = Inheritor of Saiyan Blood — Trunks' Resolve |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 54 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = "Future" Trunks' Past *Zamas: The Next Lord of Lords from Universe 10 |Airdate = August 7, 2016 |English Airdate = March 10, 2018 |Previous = Uncover Black's Identity! Off to the 10th Universe's World of the Kai's! |Next = I'd Like to See Goku, You See A Summons From Grand Zeno! }} の をひく トランクスの |Saiya-jin no Chi o Hikumono　Torankusu no Ketsui|lit. "Inheritor of Saiyan Blood — Trunks' Resolve"}} is the fifty-fourth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on August 7, 2016. Its original American airdate was March 10, 2018. Summary Future Trunks partakes in some image training, fighting against Goku Black but still unable to defeat him. As Mai watches on, she attempts it herself, imagining her self at death's door, she asks Trunks for a last kiss. Meanwhile Bulma and her team put the finishing touches to the rebuilt Time Machine with some extra help from Pilaf using his technological know how to revise the Time Machine, much to Bulma's surprise. Whis returns to Earth along with Beerus and Goku and they explain the situation to Trunks and the others. Trunks struggles to accept that Zamasu may not be Goku Black but Beerus says that there is still a chance as the mystery depends further. After a meal, Whis and Beerus leave to head back to their home planet. Vegeta then tells Trunks to head with him and he wants to test his power to see how strong his son had become. On the Sacred World of the Kai in Universe 10, Gowasu watches the barbaric nature of the Babarian's unfold through the Crystal Ball. As Zamasu looks in horror he suggests wiping them all out much to Gowasu's disdain and instead asks him to join him on a little trip. Gowasu's fetches the Time Ring and the two head to Babari where they see the ongoing savage nature of the planets race. Gowasu explains that they will now see what they look like once one thousand years have passed and leads Zamasu a Potara so that he can join him. In the future, they see that they have discovered fire but the fighting still goes on, feeling Zamasu's resolve to destroy the mortals. Back on Earth, Future Trunks is about to face his father and asks that he turn into a Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta however laughs and instead turns into a Super Saiyan Blue amazing Trunks at just how far his father and Goku have got. Trunks proves to be no match for Vegeta at his full power and is outmatched in every way. However, Future Trunks finds this fact reassuring knowing how powerful Vegeta and Goku have become, he is certain that Goku Black will not be much of a threat. Vegeta is disappointed and angry with Future Trunks who believes that Saiyans should continually strive to grow stronger and not only when enemies present themselves. On Beerus' Planet, Beerus and Whis are about to eat dinner. Suddenly, Zeno contacts them and tells them that he wishes to meet Goku, which shocks Beerus and Whis. Major Events *Gowasu and Zamasu use the Time Ring to see the future of Babari. *Future Trunks spars with his father, seeing Super Saiyan Blue for the first time. *Zeno contacts Beerus and asks to see Goku. Battles *Future Trunks vs. Goku Black (Image Training) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan Third Grade) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 7 **Earth ***Capsule Corporation ***Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Flashback) *Universe 10 **Babari **Other World ***Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Potara *Future Trunks' sword *Time Ring *Time Machine *Crystal Ball *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Super Saiyan Second Grade (Flashback) *Super Saiyan Third Grade *Super Saiyan 2 Differences from the manga *Trunks does not partake in any image training in the manga. *In the anime, Super Saiyan 2 Trunks fights against Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta outside. In the manga, there is a brief glimpse of the two sparring in base form in the Gravity Machine. *In the anime, Zeno himself contacts Whis whilst he is on Beerus' Planet. In the manga, it is the Grand Minister who contacts him while he is still on Earth and Goku is present. Trivia *Vegeta using the Super Saiyan Second Grade in the flashback sequence marks the first time chronologically the form was shown. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 54 (BDS) es:Episodio 54 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super